Bundle of Lies
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Hanna's hid something from Caleb for 5 years, and now it's time to tell him since he has returned to Rosewood! Rated T because I'm paranoid! I don't own anything! If I owned Pretty Little Liars, I would have Haleb back together by now!
1. Chapter 1

A Bundle of Lies

**(Hi! I haven't written one of these stories, so here we go! Review and tell me if I should continue! This is gonna start in Hanna's POV)**

"Caleb's back" Those words that my best friend, Spencer Hastings spoke made me want to scream.

Caleb Rivers. The boy who had spied on me for money. I was completely in love. I won't lie; I loved him in a heartbeat.

I had taken him back after Lucas brought him back from Arizona. It had taken me a while, but I eventually gave in. We had been together until it was time to graduate.

He was going to go to Arizona for college and I was going to New York. We were going to try to have a long distance relationship, but something happened

On the night before Caleb was leaving, we made love. We wanted to remember our last moment together no matter what.

Then a couple weeks later; I figured out I was pregnant.

"W-what?"

"He's in Rosewood, and he's looking for you" Aria elaborated

I had talked to him the first couple of weeks before I knew about the baby, but after that, I couldn't stand to talk to him.

He was saying how much fun Arizona was. How he got a job that was once in a lifetime that paid a lot. I wanted to tell him, but that would just ruin his chances at college and money.

I felt guilty, so I stopped answering his calls. It hurt me, but it hurt me more to think of speaking to him every night and not telling him.

"But-" I sputtered

"You need to tell him about Clarity"

Clarity Haley Marin. That was our daughter. She looked like me, blonde hair, flawless skin, but she had Caleb's dark eyes. Everytime I looked into them, I felt my heart break even more.

"I know, but what if he gets mad?"

"He won't" Aria said

"You know why I hid her from him, right?"

"Yes, we do, but he does have a right to know now. He's out of college" Spencer said

"I'll tell him when I'm ready"

"Okay," The girls said in unison

"Do you guys mind babysitting Clarity? I need some time to think"

"No we can watch her"

"Thanks" I walked down the hall of my apartment and into Clarity's room. It was a light pink with little silver stars on the ceiling. The bed was pink and with flowers on it.

"Sweetie?"

"Hi, mommy!" She smiled as she dropped her dolls and looked up at me

"Um, how would you like to hang out with your aunts?" She beamed and I felt my heart sink. She also had Caleb's smile.

"All of them?" I nodded and she squealed "Yay!"

"Come on, get out your backpack and put some of your toys in it so they can play with you"

"Okay!" The little girl raced around the room trying to find her backpack. I laughed.

"Looking for this?" I grabbed her Winnie the Pooh backpack of the floor.

She ran toward me and took the bag right out of my hands "Thanks mommy"

"You're welcome"

She gathered her favorite stuffed animal, Winnie the Pooh and grabbed a couple of dolls. She zipped up her backpack and put it on her shoulders, hugging the bear to her chest.

"Ready!" She exclaimed

"Let's go" I smile and she skips out into the kitchen.

"Hey, Clarity" Emily smiles

"Auntie Emily! Auntie Aria! Auntie Spencer!" She ran and hugged each one of them

Spencer laughed "You ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!"

We all laughed and then Aria turned toward me "Where do you plan on going?"

"I might just hang out at the Grille"

"Okay, have fun" Emily said and they all smiled.

"Wait, whose house are you going to?"

"Mine" Spencer said "Toby really wants to see her"

"Okay, I'll stop by when I'm done"

"Okay"

"Bye mommy!" Clarity ran toward me and I hugged her.

"Bye, honey" I kissed her forehead and they walked out the door.

I grabbed my purse and I walked out to my car, locking the front door as I went.

I drove to the Grille and walked in. I sat at a table and soon the waitress walked by.

"What can I get you ma'am?"

"Um, just an ice-tea, please"

"Sure thing" She replied and walked off

I started to think. How was I supposed to tell Caleb that we have a five year old daughter? I mean, we are only 24. What if he doesn't even want her? What if he hates me? What if he walks away without another word? I'm scared.

The waitress breaks me out of my thoughts as she places my drink down. "Anything else?"

"No, not at the moment. Thank you"

She throws me a smile and then walks off once more.

I take a sip and it calms my nerves slightly. I feel like such a terrible person. I ruined Caleb's chances at watching his daughter grow. But I hurt another person as well. Clarity. My own daughter doesn't know her father. Her first word couldn't have been "Daddy" because she didn't know him. I could never buy her those cute little shirts that said "Daddy's Little Girl" I had ruined their chances of meeting each other.

"Hanna?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw that long-haired, brown-eyed man I fell in love with.

"Caleb" I breathed


	2. Chapter 2

A Bundle of Lies

**(Hi! I haven't written one of these stories, so here we go! Review and tell me if I should continue! This is gonna start in Hanna's POV)**

I look at him. He looks the same, but his hair is a little shorter and he's not carrying around that backpack.

"Hey"

"Hi" I reply, almost breathless

"May I sit? Or are you waiting for someone?"

"Go ahead" I said "I'm here alone"

"Thanks" He sat across from me and smiled slightly

"Sooo…" I trailed off

"Why did you just stop talking to me?" He blurted out. I looked down and took another drink of my ice tea. I didn't know how to say this. I was scared, there I said it; I'm horrified that he would hate me forever or he found some other girl.

"I-I, uh"

"Did you find some other guy or something?" I could see the hurt in his eyes, I wanted to embrace him and never let go, but I know it couldn't be like that.

"No!" I said quickly "There wasn't another guy"

"So, did you just not love me anymore?" Caleb asked and I felt tears sting my eyes. I wiped at them quickly. I couldn't cry, not now.

"No, I could never stop loving you. In fact, I still love you" I looked down, not making eye contact.

"Then why did you stop answering my calls?"

"I-" I felt tears fall down my face. "I don't know how to say this, I'm sorry"

"Hanna, I need to know why the only girl that was ever on my mind stopped talking to me!" Caleb's eyes looked at me coldly

"I-" I looked him in the eye and it felt like I was in high school again, but this time, I would be the one apologizing.

"Please, Hanna" He looked at me with sad, but loving eyes. Here it goes.

"Do you remember the night before you left to go back to Arizona?" Caleb nodded, smiling a little. "I found out a couple weeks later that I was p-pregnant." His eyes widened and he came to sit next to me. Tears fell from my face like rain.

"It is mine right?"Caleb asked

"Of course, I would never cheat on you"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've come back to help you"

"That was the problem. During the weeks when I didn't know what was going on, you called me everyday saying how happy you were and how much you were getting paid. I couldn't talk that away from you."

"Hanna…"

"I know it was wrong, and I know that now" I sniffed "I wish I could take it all back. I wish I would have called you and told you. I'm sorry" I sobbed.

I felt terrible. I was the one crying when I was the one who hid Clarity from him.

Then suddenly, I felt strong arms around wrap around me. I looked up, shocked. Caleb was comforting me.

"Aren't you m-mad?" I asked

"No, I understand why you didn't tell me"

I laid my head in his chest and tried to calm down.

"Boy or girl?" He asked, I looked up and he was smiling

I smiled softly "Do you want to find out for yourself?"

"I would love to"

So, when I went to go get Clarity, Caleb was forced to stay in my apartment, but he wasn't allowed in my room or Clarity's. That's where most of her pictures and toys are

I pulled up to Spencer and Toby's house and got out of my car. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and I smiled as I saw my best friend's boyfriend "Hey Toby"

"Hey Hanna" He ushered me in and I saw Aria and Emily playing Clarity. I smiled as the little girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey little miss" I smiled and tickled her belly

"Stop it, Mommy!" She squealed and I put her down.

"Was she good?" I asked Aria, Emily, and Toby.

"Yeah, she was really good" Toby said and Emily and Aria nodded

"We thought you'd stay out later" Spencer said as she walked back into the room.

"Well, I probably would've, but I ran into someone"

"Who?" Aria asked.

"Caleb"

"What?" Everyone's eyes widened and Clarity looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" The 5 year old asked

"You'll see when we get home" Hanna explained

"He's in your house?"

"Yeah, I saw him at the Grille, and I told him…everything"

"Really? Was he mad?" Spencer asked

"No, not really"

"Momma! What are we talking about?" Clarity asked, tugging at her mother's shirt

"Clarity, I'll tell you in a second" Hanna said angrily. The little girl's eyes pooled with tears. "Sweetie, I'm sorry" Hanna crouched down and held the girl in her arms "Come on, let's go, you're clearly tired" Clarity nodded and Hanna picked her up. "I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks again" Hanna smiled and walked out the door.

Hanna made her way to her car and opened the back door. She strapped her daughter into her car seat and then shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat and got in.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Hanna asked, knowing what was coming

"What were you talking about?" Clarity asked.

Hanna sighed and pulled out of the driveway. "Umm, sweetheart, do you remember that one time when you came home from school and said you were talking about other people daddies?"

"Yeah"

"And then you asked me if you had a dad?" Hanna's eyes welled up with tears, but she continued to drive as she quickly wiped her eyes. "Well, I saw your daddy at the Grille"

Hanna couldn't see her daughter but she knew that her eyes had lit up immediately. "Rweally?" The little girl asked

"Yes," Hanna said "He's at home"

"Rweally?" Hanna chuckled

"Yes, he really wants to meet you" Hanna said as she turned on the road to the house.

" But, mommy, what if he doesn't like me?" Clarity asked and looked down.

"Sweetie, he'll love you" I reassured. I onto out street and sighed. I could practically hear Clarity's excitement. I pulled into our parking spot and then pulled my key out. I slammed my door shut and walked over to the backdoor. I opened it and unhooked Clarity from her car seat. I lifted her out and placed her on the ground. She was bouncing with excitement and I smiled. I grabbed her backpack from the floor of the car and then shut the door.

I locked the car as we walked up to the door. I unlock the door and Clarity walks inside. I follow behind her quickly. I wanted to see Caleb's face when he saw her.

Caleb was looking at all of the pictures on the mantel. They were only pictures of me and my friends. But I had one of Caleb and I and I saw it in his hand.

"Caleb" I spoke carefully. He spun around and looked at me, and then at Clarity.

Clarity tugged at my pants again. "Is that Daddy?" I smile and tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes, it is" I feel a tear about to flow down my cheek.

Clarity turns back to Caleb and grins. Caleb walks up to us and crouches down to Clarity's height. "Hi" Caleb says "I'm your dad"

Clarity smiled and flung herself into Caleb's arms. "Daddy!"


End file.
